She was Curious and He was Insane
by LorMenari
Summary: After reading WCMI, I wanted to try my hand at this!
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is something new for me. I owe this all to Bri and Rain and their awesome fic on LiveJouran called When Curiosity Met Insanity. If you haven't read it yet, then you should. Just go to google, type in WCMI and you'll find it. It's awesome! So, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Getting her would be hard. He always knew that. That was absolutely for sure. But, he would. He knew that too. She would care, she just had to. They had been friends since that fateful day. Of course she was just a child then. A young, sweet, blond child. She was curiously innocent and beautiful. At that time, he looked at her as something to be petted and cherished. A gift from above (quite literally). But then she left. She was gone and their world continued like nothing happened. Like she never existed. At least everyone acted like that. He even did. Sometimes he would think about the demure child before his small attention span was captured by one colorful character or buy his reflection in a spoon. Little did he know his best friend and partner in madness still remembered the child. He thought her to be a strange girl but he liked her spunk. Truth be told, everyone remembered the girl. She was different from anyone they knew. Yet she fit. She fit into their wonderful land perfectly.

Who knew how long she had been gone. Days, weeks, months, years, maybe just seconds... Time in his world worked differently. When the child was last here, he was an old, short, chubby man. Not anymore. He was now a young, tall, slim man. If he were to guess his age in her time, he would be around 20. Though his hair was still snow white. That never changed.

"Dear friend, this tea party is simply fabulous!"

"Why thank you. It's our unbirthdays!"

"Oh I almost forgot...hmm...CLEAN CUP! CLEAN CUP! MOVE DOWN!"

When the madness stopped (then again the madness really never stopped, their was just different degrees of madness, and this was a calm madness now), the host of the tea party thought it was a good time to bring up a delicate matter with his crazy friend. Sure, he was crazy too but his best friend was the extreme of crazy. Some even called him insane. Yes, to them he was the embodiment of insanity. He was insanity himself.

"Dear friend, you know the child is back."

"No the CHILD isn't."

He rubbed his forehead in frustration before continuing, "I just mean she's back."

"And your point is? CLEAN CUP! CLEAN CUP! MOVE DOWN!"

The host was used to his friend's antics. So he waited for him to pick up his tea again before continuing.

"I've invited her to tea."

His friend suddenly spit out his tea.

"Look what you made me do! I spit out perfectly cold tea, though I prefer my tea hot so maybe you did me a favor. Is she coming now! Prepare for war! I need my weapons! Ah the purple squirrel is going to get me!"

The man jumped out of his seat and ran behind the chair, eying the "purple squirrel" warily.

"We meet again, my worth foe. You will not win this time!"

His friends just sat there, sipping his tea, knowing the child, or whatever she was now, would have to wait.

* * *

**Well, depending on reviews and how well people like this, I will post another chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I am very excited about this story. Thanks Terminally Ambivalent for reviewing! I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

She had always been a curious child. Sticking her nose and other body parts where they didn't belong was sort of a hobby of hers. Her biggest curiosity came when she fell down the rabbit hole and came upon the insane world that she was now in. Of course, this time, she came because she wanted to. She never did forget her visit. Many a child had been there and forgotten the world they visited, but they were all ordinary. She never was ordinary. Far from it. Apart from her difference in the way she perceived the world, she was physically different. Her hair always shined a bit more brilliantly than the other children's. Her eyes always twinkled more merrily than the other children's.

Those things did not change now that she wasn't 10 anymore, or however old she was when she first fell down. She did not remember, but being a young woman of 17, she knew she had to escape England. Her mother had begun talking about finding a suitable suitor. This was taking it too far. She had agreed with her mother's wish for her to presented to court when she was 16. She had given her consent when her mother wanted her to start wearing her hair like a proper English lady. She asked her father to step in when her mother expressed her interest for her to marry, but her father did whatever her mother wanted. That's when she decided she had enough. She packed a few things and went to find the rabbit hole.

Now, she was back. She had seen some familiar people, if you could call them that, and some unfamiliar ones. One particular resident had even stopped by to invite her to tea. Now, having gone to one of his tea parties before, she was rightly afraid. However, her well bred English manners took over and she politely excepted. Yes, she would be having tea with him and his close companion tomorrow. That said companion even happened to walk by her house earlier that day, but he did not look at her. He did not turn his head to even glance at her when she offered him a greeting. She didn't think nothing of it, for he was mad. But, according to one of the more shady residents, most everyone's mad here.

It wasn't that she didn't like living in England, it's just that she was tired of the oppression. She was supposed to be a good girl, find a rich man to marry, have his babies and watch over the house staff. That's not the life she wanted. She wasn't opposed to the idea of marriage, if it was marriage for love, but she wanted the chance to achieve her own dreams. Being more than just a silly house wife. She didn't want to marry a rich man who would probably not care two cents about her. He would probably just marry her because when she was presented at court she was named the most worthy prize. Well, not officially, but that's what all the men were saying. If she married, she wanted him to be kind and gentle and silly at times. She wanted their to be chemistry, just like the novels she wasn't supposed to read. Though she did secretly. She wanted to be able to talk about having kids instead of it being expected. She wanted to curl up on the couch with a cup of tea with him. Not worry about being proper every moment of every day. But, there was little chance of that here. Unless some unknown inhabitant was wondering around that was perfect for her. She sat in her rocking chair on her front porch, sipping tea, and looking for shapes in the clouds.

After all, she was still a dreamer.

* * *

**I know this was a short chapter. I thought it would be best to give some background information. Next one will be longer! Please review. I am always thrilled to see I have new ones!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy guys! Well, this chapter is a bit short but I'm just setting up for the meeting! And giving y'all a bit of insight into the world of the Mad Hatter. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

He sat up in his bed and stretched lazily. He looked at all his clocks to figure out what time it was. They all pointed in different directions. He stared at them confused when he realized that it didn't really matter. He couldn't tell time anyways. He climbed out of bed and grabbed his hat. He never slept with his hat, preferring to lock it in a glass case where the squirrel couldn't get it. After the hat was on his head, he went to his closet to pick out his outfit for the day.

After throwing many articles of clothing out of his closet, which suspiciously all looked alike, he picked out an outfit. Today was crucial for him. He was going to tea with his Alice. Well, she wasn't really his Alice but he could wish and pretend. He was good at pretending.

After he changed out of his purple and orange polka-dotted "footy" pajamas and into his outfit for the day, he went to check his reflection into his three-sided mirror.

"You look quite handsome today!" he told his reflection.

"Why thank you! I like your coat!" his reflection replied back.

"Why this old thing?" he said back eying himself before walking away.

He strolled to his kitchen to put on some tea. He must have his tea before going to tea with his friend, Ears, as he liked to call him, and Alice.

He sat in his rocking horse chair and ate a cookie while waiting for his tea to be ready.

"Do you mind if I have a cookie?" his chair asked him.

"Why of course. How rude of me. You must have some tea too!"

"That would be quite lovely, thank you."

That's when the whistle went off to let him know the tea was ready. He got up and began to make the tea.

"How would you like yours?" he asked the chairs.

"Oh, just half a cup with two sugars, please."

He picked up a knife and cut a cup in half, filled it up and placed the sugars in. He made his and brought them both to the room before sitting down.

"The butter-flies told me some gossip earlier. Is Alice really back?" the chair asked.

"It does seem that way. I am having tea with Ears and her today."

"She always was a curious child."

"Not a child anymore. She grew up and still remembered us. Hasn't happened before."

"Isn't that lovely!"

"I think she has moved here."

"How quaint! She must come and visit. I very well can't go see her. Rocking is hard to do."

"Yes...shh! The squirrel, I call him Squishy, is listening! We must not let Squishy know our battle strategies!"

The rocking horse chair remained quiet. He was used to the whims of the strange man whose house he lived in.

* * *

**Well, I hope y'all like this! I worked hard trying to keep the Mad Hatter in character! Reviews are welcome and loved!**

**-C**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter already! Thanks for those who have reviewed. It really makes me happy! Also, if you have an suggestions let me know! It's my first time working with this store and it's characters, so anything is of help. Here is Alice's morning! Shouldn't be quite as MAD as the Hatter's was. **

* * *

Alice had awoken to a particularly nice day. She yawned and stretched and rubbed her beautiful blue eyes. She was thrilled about how lovely the day was until she remembered she had a certain party to attend in just a few hours. It wasn't that she disliked the two she was going to meet, but their antics were above the usual madness that ensued in Wonderland. She thought the March Hare could be endearing if he really wanted to be. The Mad Hatter, however, was a different story. He was always all over the place. She assumed that she should start calling them by their "given" names. The March Hare was called Ears and the Mad Hatter went by Reginald.

Alice slid out of bed gracefully and made her way to her closet. She chose a simple blue dress. She laughed at the coincidence of it being the same color as her eyes and as the one she wore at her very first tea party. But, unlike the dress of her childhood, this one was far more appropriate. The sleeves went all the way to her wrists and the color was firm around her neck. The dress did not flair out, but went straight all the way to her ankles, only showing her black heels. It showed off her curves but did not reveal too much. Though she was in different world now, she was still an English lady and would behave like one.

She brushed out her blond, soft curls and pinned them half way up. Her mother was wrong, her hair was perfectly fine the way it was. It was just silly, the idea of a hairstyle being proper or not proper. Who made up such silly rules anyway?

Alice laughed at herself. She was thinking the rules of England were silly when in reality, she was now living in the silliest of places.

"Though I do fit in better here. It's more normal than England," she said out loud to no one in particular as she put on a pair of white gloves.

Her mind drifted back to the tea party she had to attend in a few hours. She also thought about the company she would be in when she arrived. The duo was an odd pair. And they had changed, it seemed. She really couldn't tell about Ears, but Reginald was much different. More of someone her age versus the old man he was when she came down the rabbit hole for the very first time. This sparked her curiosity. How could someone reverse age? And would he become a baby?

She kept thinking like this, letting her mind wonder from the Mad Hatter to other things in Wonderland. She thought about the garden of flowers and about Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. About cabbages and kings. Soon, it would be time to leave.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the Tea Party where Alice and Reginald actually have to talk. Interesting things should happen. Poor Ears, I can already see him now. He will simply go ****uncrazy! Because, he can't go crazy when he's already there....I hope y'all like this!**

**-C**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back with another update! Hope you like it!

* * *

**

She wondered through the gates that held the tea party. She hoped she wasn't running late. There is nothing worse than being late. She didn't want to hurt the dear March Hare's feelings.

And there he was. The insufferable Mad Hatter. She was wondering if he was even going to talk to her at all.

"Hello, dear little Alice," the March Hare said to her as she approached the table.

"Why hello, Mr. March Hare. Mad Hatter."

"I go by Reginald now."

"Well, then, Reginald."

She sat down at one of the many empty chairs and took a cup of tea. There were always so many cups.

"How have you been? I can't believe how big you are!"

"I've been just fine, Mr. Hare, I missed Wonderland."

"Oh dear, dear. Yes and I'm sure Wonderland missed you! Did you miss her, Reggie?"

The Mad Hatter just sat there, not wanting to talk at all. The March Hare didn't understand his friend's behavior. He knew that Alice was always a favorite of Reggie's and yet he was acting like he didn't want anything to do with her.

The sipped their tea in a strange calmness that was alien to their parties. Alice found her self to be quite uncomfortable but knew it would be rude to say anything.

"Clean cup, clean cup! Move down!"

This, was familiar and they all switched seats.

"Why, dear, did you know it's Reggie's unbirthday? And mine too?"

"I did not. A very merry unbirthday. You should know that it's mine as well."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"I didn't want to be rude, of course."

"You are in Wonderland now, why does it matter how you are? We don't care. Stop pretending to be something you are not!"

That was from the Mad Hatter. Alice looked at him in shock. She couldn't believe that he was accusing her of pretending when that is the one thing he did so well.

She stood up and walked towards him.

"Mr. Reginald, I would like you to know that I am not pretending. Just because I prefer to have manners doesn't mean I am pretending. That is very rude of you. Good day Mr. Hare."

She left our friend Reginald in shock. He wasn't used to anyone talking to him like that, but he liked it. Now, more than ever he knew that he had to win her over. She challenged him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Reviews please???**


End file.
